


Priorities

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar is tired of Hakuryuu sulking when there are better things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Judar entered his emperor’s chambers without knocking and without making an effort to be quiet. It wasn’t that he was being inconsiderate to the injured - rather, it had been over a week since they killed Gyokuen and Hakuryuu wasn’t so hurt that he couldn’t leave bed. He’d left bed before, shown his face around the palace, and then came back to rest more. He was just sulking.

Even so, seeing Hakuryuu lying in bed bandaged up and unkempt was enough to make Judar feel a little sympathetic. He understood why Hakuryuu was sulking quite well; the aimless feeling of accomplishing a goal hung in Judar’s mind as well. He’d already gotten over it, though. Hakuryuu would doubtlessly come around in no time with a new goal and a new spark in his eyes, if he hadn’t already. They’d escaped the emptiness of destiny once and wouldn’t fall back into it just because they finally killed Gyokuen.

"Hey, Hakuryuu. Feeling any better?" Judar asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Hakuryuu looked up blankly, then looked back to the shoulder-plate he was turning around in his hands.

"The bandages can come off today," Hakuryuu responded. With his hair unbrushed and sheets messy from his long-term stay, Judar thought it was obvious he wasn’t talking about the physical injuries. Nevertheless, he played along.

“You’ve been wasting magoi on moving your arm and learning Belial’s powers this whole time so it’s no wonder it took forever to heal."

Hakuryuu shook his head. “It wasn’t a waste. Belial is an impressive djinn once you learn how to use it. Step back,” he ordered and concentrated his magoi into the vessel. The shoulder-plate glowed and morphed into a longer and bony shape.

"It’s a scythe," Judar observed, moving closer again to admire the detail. It was careless, but impressive that Hakuryuu had spent his time injured by discovering the nature of his djinn equip. As expected of his king, of course. "So what’s it do?"

"It severs the connection between the mind and limbs," Hakuryuu explained. "It’s incapable of harming anyone physically, but it’s as if wherever it touches doesn’t exist anymore to the victim's mind, so it becomes impossible for them to use their body.”

Judar hummed in amazement. Zagan’s vessel was still close by. He must have been using microbes as lab rats. “Sounds useful. How long does it last?”

Hakuryuu’s mouth twisted upward. “I don’t think it goes away. Once the brain stops seeing a part of its body as its own, it doesn’t naturally find it again. It doesn’t realize that it should be looking for another part of the body.”

The bony scythe glinted in the dim light. The sun hadn’t set yet, but midday was coming to a close. Thin but ornate blue and gold curtains had covered the windows for a full week now, dimming the room for easy sleeping. Which Hakuryuu hadn’t been doing, evidently.

"It’s cool and all that you’ve already mastered Belial’s weapon equip," Judar started, moving to hover over Hakuryuu, "but you know that if you keep messing with it your magoi will become depleted real fast, right?" It was true that there was a certain amount of magoi in each vessel that belonged to the djinn and made it easier to use for candidates with low magoi. But he also knew Hakuryuu and knew that the concept self-restraint was lost on him.

Hakuryuu returned an insincere expression, and let his scythe morph back to its original state. “Of course. You keep moving them to the other side of the room for a reason, after all.”

"Well, yeah. Can’t have you _injured_ for too long."

"If the vessels were that dangerous, you would have moved them to your room," Hakuryuu said, setting the metal vessel on the other side of his bed and watching it shift from a scythe back into a shoulder plate. Judar’s room was unused for the most part - though it was just as fancy as Hakuryuu’s, neither of them really liked to be alone.

"If you were really still injured," Judar agreed as he moved on top of Hakuryuu’s torso, careful to avoid the places he knew stab wounds were recovering.

Hakuryuu smiled as Judar ran his hands through dark hair. “It’s not like I had anything better to do.”

"I can think of lots of things more productive than laying around sulking."

"Never thought I’d get lessons in productivity from you."

Judar fingered the bandages around Hakuryuu’s head, found a weak point and tugged at the fabric lightly. “First thing’s first, you look like shit. Can’t tell people what to do when you look more like a long term patient than an emperor.”

"Not very convincing when you sound like you want to fuck anyway."

Judar grinned. “I knew you understood me. You really do look gross, though. These clothes haven’t been changed in a couple of days and your hair’s a mess.”

Hakuryuu ran a hand through his hair slowly. It wasn’t terribly tangled, but due to its natural straightness it wasn’t especially unorderly. “You’re exaggerating. It’s just not styled. Besides, it’s not like you haven’t seen my hair messy before.”

Having lived in the same palace as each other their whole lives, it went without question that they’d seen each other on bad days. Judar could remember several times Hakuryuu was in bed sick - because of the fire’s damage on his lungs, he always got much sicker than the rest of his family. 

“You’re right. It looked worse when you had the flu,” Judar said as he untied the front of Hakuryuu’s silk robe and moved the sleeves down his shoulders. Bandages covered his scars with only small and infrequent brown splotches of dried blood. Yeah, they were probably ready to come off.

Hakuryuu nodded. “I remember that. You kept bringing me fruit even though I didn’t have an appetite. The smell of overripe peaches still makes me sick because of that. I should have thrown up on you.”

"Aw, come on. I was trying to help. Can’t have my favorite king candidate kick the bucket before we destroy the world together."

"Romantic," Hakuryuu said. Although he tried to keep his voice at a monotone, his smile and lowered pink face betrayed him. After a pause, he looked back up at Judar almost fondly. “You’re no better at staying healthy. I remember you passing out several times and thinking you were going to die."

"Damn masked bastards had me doing too much," Judar grumbled as he loosened the bandages. Hakuryuu arched his back away from the bed’s headboard so Judar could loosen the bandages across his back. Quieter, Judar spoke again. "I didn’t know you knew about that, though."

“I checked up on you a few times. I was a little worried… ”

“Hmm…”

All that had ever been at his side when he woke up were several silent and emotionless healers from Al-Thamen. They were all clones, he knew - despite being their precious pawn of a Magi, his life wasn’t worth a visit from a real person. Not by Kougyoku or Kouha, either: the princess was too shy to visit anyone on her own terms, and Kouha probably never thought to check on his absence. 

“I guess it makes sense that you’d always talk to me after then. Always wondered what I did to make you want to talk.”

Despite the distance that had grown between them in the past fifteen years only Hakuryuu ever worried when he was hurt. Judar realized now that he should have known Hakuryuu still cared then - he had to, to be in the same room as anyone from Al-Thamen willingly.

When it came to sickbed visits, it was the same for Hakuryuu - his sister was often gone and couldn’t be by his side every time he fell ill. To the rest of the imperial family, his death would be a weight lifted from their shoulders. To them, he was just the troublesome throwaway son of Hakutoku, a thorn at the side of his cousins. To Judar he was still worth something.

Judar pulled the end of the bandage wrapped around Hakuryuu off, pulling it around and around until his chest lay bare. Judar rubbed a finger on the gash in the center of his stomach.

"Pretty nasty looking. Can you feel it?"

"A little," Hakuryuu said, squirming to move Judar’s finger off of it. Judar smiled. It wasn’t fully healed, but it wasn’t in danger of reopening or becoming infected. It probably still hurt like hell, judging by Hakuryuu’s trying-too-hard nonchalant face as he inched away from Judar’s fingers.

Judar smirked and bent down, holding Hakuryuu’s sides with his hands. He licked the wound, pushing at the yellow and purple edges with his tongue. “It’s good that it doesn’t hurt too bad then.” Judar said as Hakuryuu clenched his teeth. Sure, he was doing it to be mean. But teasing Hakuryuu had always been one of his favorite things to do. 

He moved his arms up along his king’s side, feeling the difference between his rough burnt skin and smooth healthy skin. He looked in Hakuryuu’s eyes and was met with an annoyed face. Judar kissed his lips, set in a grimace, and sucked at his lower lip.

Hakuryuu returned the kiss, pushing to get on top of Judar. Moving his hands to Hakuryuu’s back, Judar let Hakuryuu lay on top.

"For being injured, you’re pretty pushy."

"Oh, now I’m injured? After you took my bandages off?"

"Sure. You looked pretty injured when I was pushing at that gash."

"Don’t push at it then!"

"Says the pushy one!"

Hakuryuu huffed in annoyance before leaning over Judar’s face to kiss him. If he kept returning the banter, they’d be arguing all day. He knew that, and yet… “You want me to push you around anyway,” he mumbled onto Judar’s lips before licking them. Hakuryuu pulled away, and smiled at Judar’s red face.

"Shut up!"

Hakuryuu had always thought Judar’s tendency to blush when he couldn’t figure out how to reply was endearing. He moved his hands to the sides of Judar’s face, rubbing at his hair lightly. He bent to kiss his forehead, licking it lightly. It was the place where Judar could open his third eye with his staff and he was overly aware that his third eye was the exact reason Hakuryuu licked there.

"You have weird hobbies."

"Like you don’t. I’m not going to take off my arm this time."

"I don't want it to pinch me! And not having it makes you all flustered. Besides, you take it off when you sleep so what’s the difference?"

"That I’m not asleep, perhaps?"

"I’ll take my braid out if you take your arm off."

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes. “Not worth it. You’d just rope me into brushing it then. As if you don’t just do it with magic when I’m not around.”

"Don’t you like brushing it?"

"I was supposed to be productive, remember?"

"Come on, Hakuryuu. Like any of this is productive." Judar motioned to their position.

Hakuryuu sat up on top of Judar. “I suppose you want me to stop, then.” He shifted on top of Judar’s groin.

Judar stared. Hakuryuu stared back.

"I can’t win with you,” he whined. Judar shifted, taking advantage of the new position to create friction.

Hakuryuu just smiled, bucking his hips into Judar’s. "Weren’t you complaining about me looking like a mess? I could always go take a bath. A long, quiet bath with no disturbances."

Judar groaned. “Hakuryuuuu…”

“I haven’t had the chance to bathe since the last time you changed my bandages. Are you sure you want to be doing this now?”

Judar knew this was just teasing for commenting on Hakuryuu’s disheveled appearance, but he also knew that it was in his best interests to give in now.

"Aah, I was just messing with you…" Judar responded, bucking his hips at Hakuryuu. The position made it difficult for him to come up with a coherent and compelling answer. "I want to do it now."

"Why?" Hakuryuu set his hands on Judar’s hips, dipping his fingers below the waistband of his pants, running his nails over his hipbones. Judar pushed his hips at Hakuryuu’s hands, and Hakuryuu pulled them up from his hips to his stomach.

"You fucking tease," Judar whined. "I want to take a bath with you too and walk around the palace together after. But I want to fuck first."

"You’re pretty clingy, you know?” Hakuryuu moved a leg between Judar’s, and grabbed Judar’s hands in his own.

"I love you," Judar said through a grin.

Their lips met again, moving slowly but naturally together. Judar could feel Hakuryuu’s breath, hot against his mouth, and hear the sound of it becoming thinner. Judar moved his thumb across Hakuryuu’s palm, feeling his grip tighten in return.

"I, um…" Hakuryuu stuttered between kisses. "I also…" Another kiss. "love," "you." With their mouths so close, Hakuryuu felt Judar’s smile before he saw it.

"I know." Judar knew that Hakuryuu had always been fighting with his own feelings - he’d seen pink rukh around Hakuryuu before, and seen it leave in his presence or become thicker in his presence. He could see Hakuryuu’s attraction to him long before Hakuryuu saw it himself. It was kind of like cheating since most people couldn’t see rukh, really, but what kind of a hopeless romantic had such honest rukh anyway? It was a serious victory for Judar the first time he saw Hakuryuu react to him that way. From then, getting together was the natural next step.

Hakuryuu’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Have you eaten anything other than sweets today?”

"No, why?"

Hakuryuu licked his lips. “Tastes like sugar. You should eat better.”

"I’ll eat better if you cook for me. Besides, fruit isn’t that bad for you."

"You should eat vegetables too. Carrots are especially sweet this time of year."

Judar groaned. “You’re ruining the mood.”

"You’re the only person I know who hates vegetables enough for them to ‘ruin the mood.’"

Judar laughed despite himself. It hadn’t completely ruined the mood, really, but it got Hakuryuu to return to moving his leg between Judar’s. Judar unentwined their hands and took his scarf and shirt off, throwing them into the pile of bandages on top of Belial’s vessel. His pants followed shortly after.

Hakuryuu, normally covered head to toe in a ridiculous amount of layers, had only a half-tied robe that had been sliding down his shoulders and back while they messed around. Adding to his unusual appearance was the bed-head - though it was true that as kids he saw Hakuryuu looking less than perfect countless times, seeing him mope around without caring for his appearance for most of a week was almost unheard of. His thick, unstyled hair looked almost unnatural around his face. As Judar pulled open Hakuryuu’s clothes to sit them out of the way, he spoke.

"Good to see you’re feeling lively again. There’s nothing to do around here without you."

Hakuryuu shifted to remove Judar’s jewelry, first removing the bracelets and then taking his neck in hand and clicking the latch on the back of his choker. He lay on top of Judar, and pushed his fingers onto Judar’s neck. “I have an idea of what to do from here now. Tomorrow,” he pushed his lips to Judar’s neck and bit hard enough to elicit a response, “we can talk about it. I’ll cook you something so you don’t rot away, too. You’re always so pale, it’ll be good for you.”

Judar rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t lick my eye so now you’re going, ah, for my neck, huh?” Every time Hakuryuu’s teeth forced down his adam’s apple, Judar gasped. “I never would have guessed the youngest prince would grow up to be - ah, into this shit.”

Hakuryuu kissed a bruise forming on Judar’s neck. “You’re harder now.”

"No shit."

Hands moved from his neck to shoulders, and soon Judar felt wet lips touch the dip of his neck. Hakuryuu bit lightly, then sucked at it. Judar knew that his jewelry would only half cover it if Hakuryuu decided to make another mark there (he would), but he was beyond caring. Hakuryuu had been sulking for a week and hadn’t been in the mood a single day during it. Judar figured that Hakuryuu was starting to feel the week without sex too.

“Let’s fuck already,” Judar whined, lifting a leg to rub against Hakuryuu’s thigh. “It’s already been a week, come on.”

“You shouldn’t be this desperate after only a week,” Hakuryuu said as he sat up, grabbing Judar’s legs to position them on either side of his own.

“We usually do it almost every day! Of course I don’t want to go a whole week.” Judar looked up at Hakuryuu just in time to see him wince. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Maybe this isn’t… a good position for my wounds,” Hakuryuu said as he held his stomach.

Judar batted Hakuryuu’s arms out of the way to examine the wound. “It’s not bleeding. Should be fine if we just go at it another way.”

Hakuryuu nodded and looked to the bed’s frame. It would be more useful as support, even if it was a bit uncomfortable to have his back against. Little as he wanted to admit it, Hakuryuu was feeling just as sexually frustrated as Judar.

Judar shrugged and floated up and over to the bed’s headboard, arranging Hakuryuu’s pillows behind his back for better support. “Works just fine for me.”

“It was only a few feet. You’re such a showoff to float,” Hakuryuu said as he moved in front of Judar.

“It’s a big bed, I don’t want to crawl ten feet from one side to the other,” Judar whined.

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, trying not to smile to avoid giving Judar the satisfaction of it. “Just now, that was five feet at most.”

“Yeah? Well if you could use gravity magic, you’d do it everywhere t… mm,” Judar stopped mid-sentence and clamped his teeth together. Hakuryuu had taken his cock in hand and was rubbing it softly.

“You didn’t have to stop talking,” Hakuryuu teased, moving his face closer to his lover and bringing his free hand to Judar’s hips and lower, caressing his soft inner thigh slowly.

Judar pushed his face the remaining few inches to touch Hakuryuu’s, his nose brushing a scarred cheek. “I wasn’t going to, but then you started touching my dick. Kind of rude when someone’s talking.”

“Usually you don’t stop talking long enough for me to do anything unless I’m kissing you.” Hakuryuu tilted his face back, then towards Judar’s at a better angle to join lips for a kiss. He moved his hands from Judar’s legs to his back, and rubbed a finger over his Magi’s entrance while they kissed.

Judar licked at Hakuryuu’s lips as he slid his legs open more, allowing Hakuryuu enough room to push fingers in one after another.

“You’re tighter than usual,” Hakuryuu observed.

“That’s because, mm, it’s been awhile…” Judar motioned to the oil at the bedside table. “You like it tight anyway, right?”

Hakuryuu’s face reddened at hearing Judar’s blunt words. It was easy to agree that he liked unusual foreplay with a straight face, but he had a harder time admitting that he liked to fuck Judar best when he was tight. Hakuryuu applied oil with a practiced hand, making Judar’s back arch with ease.

“You’re so slow,” Judar whined. “Stop teasing and get on with it!”

“Patience, Judar.” Hakuryuu removed his fingers and pulled Judar’s torso down a little lower, his right hand’s nails digging into the skin just enough to hold him in place.

Judar held his breath as Hakuryuu pushed his cock inside, wiggling just a bit to find the perfect position. He really was tighter than usual - he could feel Hakuryuu’s pulse inside of him, and couldn’t help making a noise as he Hakuryuu moved back out a little.

“You’re so tight,” Hakuryuu mumbled before pushing in again. After adjusting to the feeling he sped up, and up again, trying to keep Judar from complaining that he was being too slow anymore.

“M, mm, you’ll have to… fix th, ah, that,” Judar said between Hakuryuu’s thrusts. From experience, he knew that distracting himself by talking was the easiest way to keep himself from moaning loudly. But somehow, he thought as Hakuryuu pushed harder into the place he knew Judar liked it best, effort evident on his still-wounded body, Hakuryuu always managed to get him moaning no matter how hard he tried not to.

“Judar,” Hakuryuu breathed between thrusts. “Judar, I…”

After thrusting as deep as he could get into Judar a few more times, uneven as he finished, Hakuryuu came into Judar. It was hotter than Judar remembered and filled him more than he remembered.

“S, sorry,” Hakuryuu mumbled, eyeing Judar’s still erect dick. Hakuryuu pulled out and repositioned himself to finish Judar more effectively; namely, with his mouth.

“I knew you liked it tight.”

“…Did you want me to suck you off or not?”

Judar laughed. “I want it, come on. You don’t have to be embarrassed that it was so good you finished early.”

Hakuryuu puffed his cheeks up in a pout. “You’re such a brat. I don’t tease you when something turns you on.”

“You liar. You fucking liar.” Judar kicked a leg over Hakuryuu’s shoulder, urging him to suck.

Hakuryuu laughed. The hot air from his mouth made Judar shiver in anticipation. Hakuryuu licked the tip, kissed it, and swirled his tongue around it before lowering his mouth until the tip he’d just been licking was pushed far enough for him to gag.

Judar groaned and closed a fist around Hakuryuu’s hair to keep himself from pushing his head further. Hakuryuu wasn’t discouraged by his body telling him to stop and kept bobbing, pushing Judar as far down as he could tilt his head until he came into Hakuryuu’s throat.

Hakuryuu made an undignified noise somewhere between plain surprise and disgust as cum forced its way down his throat. He opened his mouth to let the rest pool out, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“You aren’t gonna lick it up?” Judar asked. He sat up to move a strand of Hakuryuu’s hair behind his ear. It had fallen into his mess and was clumping together from the mix of Hakuryuu’s sweat and his cum.

Hakuryuu looked like he was going to respond defiantly before setting on a smirk. While keeping eye contact, he ran his tongue along Judar’s thighs, gulping almost eagerly compared to his earlier disgust. When he finished, Hakuryuu pulled his face up to Judar’s and licked his lips.

“Like that?”

“Y, you…” Judar stuttered. His face was burning and he knew there was no way to hide it. “You really are a brat!”

“And you really are distracting. You came in here to make sure I got things done and this is how we end up?”

“At least it was more productive than moping around.”


End file.
